When I'm Back
by insignificantwritings
Summary: A Sasusaku one-shot. (slight naruhina mention) Cover image credit to STEAMPUNKSKULLS on deviantart.
p style="line-height: 30px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I'll see you when I'm back... and thank you." br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Those were the last words that Sasuke had spoken to her before he left on his redemption journey. Of course she thought of those words often, but how could she not? She loved that stupid boy since she was a child even though she didn't really know what love was. When she was a genin he was constantly putting her down with his coldness and harsh words, but she never held anything against him. Now at the age of 20 she has only seen the boy, no man, twice since he left on his style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The first time she saw him was on a trip to Amegakure for some "special" supplies for Lord 7th Hokage. Kakashi knew a merchant stationed in the Hidden Rain and couldn't leave his Hokage duties to make a trip. When he asked Sakura she was reluctant at first because she knew that she was being used to retrieve some weird smut, but she decided to go anyway to get away from the village for a short time. She honestly didn't expect to see him there of all places. It hadn't been all too long since he left on his journey and she figured he'd have been in some village far away living it up. Sakura loved the rain, but she didn't love it when it was constantly pouring down on her. She decided to stop at one of the many establishments lining the metal streets of Amegakure. This particular establishment she had stopped at sold every type of alcohol imaginable and didn't really seem like the place that Sasuke Uchiha would waste his time in. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sasuke had seen her before she had seen him. He actually was staring at her (in disbelief). He had just stopped in the village about 20 minutes before and was so sick of the rain he had to walk into some random place and sit at a bar stool waiting for the rain to calm (it wouldn't though and he probably knew that). He was in the middle of ordering a drink when she walked in. It was obvious that she had been trudging through the rain for probably an hour by the way her hair and clothes were soaked. He didn't know whether to call out her name or wait for her to see him. Being the person he was he just pretended to ignore her like he didn't even know she was there. Sakura always had a sixth sense when it comes to her teammates and noticed him before any other person in the room. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sasuke-kun," she muttered while slowly walking towards him. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He instantly knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. He had told her that he would see her when he came back to the village, but here they were in a bar together in Amekagure. He sighed, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sasuke-kun." br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Even after all these years she still uses the suffix for some strange reason that he does not know. He suspects that it's probably just out of habit because there is no way that she could still be head over heals in love with him after everything that has happened. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"But since you asked first I suppose I'll tell you. Kakashi-sensei sent me on a 'mission' to receive some... important cargo from a merchant here, but I can't seem to find the man anywhere," Sakura blurted out while buying herself a drink. "Now you."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hn." Sasuke took a sip of the strange drink the bartender had placed in front of him. "I was travelling from Iwagakure and decided to stay here, but the rain was annoying so I stopped at this place."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Seems like fate brought us here, huh" Sakura questioned with a soft smile on her face?br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Aa" was all Sasuke could bring himself to reply with. If his mother was here she definitely would not allow him to get away with these "words" he uses as responses. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sakura looked at the door with a look of disgust on her face. Kakashi owed her big time. First she trudged through the rain for an hour and then she was stuck in an awkward silence with her long time crush. She didn't know if she wanted to trudge through the rain some more or continue on with the awkward silence. Fate seemed to really hate her for some strange reason and somehow she ended up doing both. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sasuke had offered to help her look for the merchant and she reluctantly agreed. It only took around 20 minutes for them to find him. He was set up at pretty far in the heart of the village at a small stand. When the man saw them coming he knew exactly who they were. Kakashi had sent him a message that a young girl with bubblegum pink hair and a purple rhombus upon her forehead would come to pick up his order. There was no question this was the girl explained to him. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hello, I'm S-" br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He immediately cut her off, "I was told you would be here, Sakura-san. I however was not aware you would bring a friend."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"
/Her gaze fixed on Sasuke and then back to the man, "I'm sorry. This is an old friend of mine and he was helping me locate you. It seems the directions Lord Hokage gave me were a bit off."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The man nodded and handed her the merchandise in return for the ryo Kakashi had given her. Sasuke smirked as they walked away realizing that his old sensei had sent Sakura on a hunt for porn. Before they had even realized it they were almost outside of Amekagure and Sakura had turned to face Sasuke. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"It was really nice seeing you again, Sasuke-kun. I hope the next time I see you we'll both be back in Konoha."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The next thing Sasuke knew Sakura had hugged him and started to walk in the direction towards the Leaf style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /The second time she saw him she had just finished a long shift at the hospital. There had been an accident on the training grounds leaving 20 injured genin in her care. Of course she loved healing people, but after a nine hour shift she was ready to go home and die. She almost made it into her apartment by 10pm, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him. He was standing in the corner waiting for her to come home. She had know idea how he knew her work schedule or where she style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He looked pretty beaten down like he had just been jumped on his way there. She immediately opened her door and dragged him inside. She never really locked her door and he muttered something under his breath when he realized the door was unlocked the entire time he was waiting. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to walk into someone's home unannounced, but with her it would have been different. Sakura directed him towards the couch and ran around gathering her supplies. Sasuke first noticed how clean her apartment was and then he noticed how comfortable as he suddenly started to doze off. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sasuke-kun, will you tell me what happened," Sakura asked while walking towards him. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Nothing. Just a fight," he replied with his eyes closed. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sakura sighed. She has known this man since he was a boy and she knew she wasn't going to get a better answer than that... unless she annoyed him. "Alright, em style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Sasuke, /emI suppose you're not the ninja you once were."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He tensed and she knew she got to him but he kept quiet. That same awkward silence that was so prominent over a year ago came over them again. Sakura patched him up and placed her things away. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You have blood on your shirt," Sasuke said. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You're one to talk. You're covered in blood, but at least it's your own. It was a long day at the hospital and I was looking forward to sleeping, but now I can talk to you."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Tossing that prominent silence aside she sat down beside him handing him a cup of tea and began to tell him everything about what she has been up to. Everything from her hospital shifts to the ruckus Naruto has been getting into. Surprisingly he even told her a few things from his journey. They talked for hours and Sakura could even say that she made Sasuke Uchiha LAUGH at a joke she told. Somewhere through their midnight conversation the duo had fallen asleep. When the clock stroke 3am Sakura had awoken to the loud chimes, but Sasuke remained sound asleep. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /She smiled softly, "Sasuke-kun, wake up." She poked him in the rib and chuckled as his face scrunched. "You can sleep in my bed."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He opened his eyes and groaned, "No, Sakura. Go to bed."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sasuke, I am not moving until you get in that bed. Now go."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sasuke knew he wasn't going to win and slowly trudged to Sakura's room with her behind him. He abruptly stopped in front of her bed and placed her onto it. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Wh- What are you doing," she exclaimed wide-eyed. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Nothing. Go to sleep."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He went to turn around towards the living room, but she grabbed his right arm (his only arm) and pulled him onto her bed. He was going to immediately get up, but he realized she was scooting to the other side giving him all the room he needed. He placed the sheets over him and closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep once more and almost did until he felt the light kiss that was placed on his forehead. Thank Kami that no one could see him blush. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /When Sasuke had awoken the clock read 7:00am. He wasn't used to sleeping so late, but he also wasn't used to sleeping in a woman's bed. Sakura's hair was strung over the white pillows and her lips were slightly parted. Sasuke would never mutter his thoughts of how beautiful she looked at that moment out loud. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Thank you, Sakura" he whispered walking out style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," she muttered sleepily. "I love you."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Here she is at the age of 20 siting on her couch having just received the news that Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konohagakure after so many years. Of course Naruto was the first to greet Sasuke. He basically tackled the man to the ground screaming. It was Ino that had stopped by Sakura's telling her what she saw between the two boys at the gate. Sakura should have been ecstatic that he was back, but she wasn't. Was it because she was still hung up over that night he spent in her bed? She didn't know if he was awake when she kissed him and she also didn't know if he heard her confess her love once more. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sakura-chan! Open up," Naruto exclaimed banging on her door!br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sasuke rolled his eyes and twisted the door knob assuming that she still kept her door unlocked. She did of course. When they walked in Sakura was sitting on her couch staring at the wall. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Um- Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Her head whipped towards the two idiots standing in front of her door "Oh hello Naruto... and Sasuke."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /It sounded so strange to hear her say his name so normally without the suffix. To Sasuke it sounded em style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"wrong/em. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey, Sakura-chan! Teme just got ba-"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Don't call me that, dobe" Sasuke interjected. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"It's nice to see you after so long, Sasuke. How long has it been? Two years," Sakura asked?br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Obviously Sakura never told Naruto about her encounters with Sasuke because explaining it to him would be too much for everyone around especially her. Sasuke nodded, "Hn."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Naruto, what are you doing here? Isn't today the day that you and Hinata were going t-"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh you're right, Sakura-chan! I gotta go" he screamed running out the style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sakura heard Sasuke mutter something under his breath and then he started to walk towards the door. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sakura you really should start locking your door. You never know who might come in," he said shutting it. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well you're in here and you were an S-ranked criminal and a rouge nin for years," she retorted with a wide smile on her lips. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Aa."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Why can't you use your words, Sasuke-kun? I know you're capable."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /There was the damn suffix that he would never admit he liked hearing come out of her mouth. She knew that he preferred it by the way he softened when it came out of her mouth. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let me fix you a nice lunch."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"No that's okay. I've already eaten."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh alright. Is there anything I can do f-... do you need a place to stay, Sasuke-kun?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hn."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sakura smiled and began to walk back to the couch she was enjoying her morning and day off on. She pat the spot beside her as a notion for Sasuke to sit. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sakura?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Yes, Sasuke-kun?"br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Oh- uh nothing."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Do you remember what you said to me before you left the second time? Well you're welcome, Sasuke-kun," she said placing a kiss upon his forehead for the second time. br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sakura... I love you too."br style="line-height: 2em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p 


End file.
